


For Science!

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adam has a scientific question, Crack, Fluff, For Science!, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Nigel is probably not going to survive it, Prompt Fill, Smut, show me your dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: “Nigel, may I see your penis, please?” Adam walked past Nigel to settle on the sofa, back straight, attention focused on Nigel.^That's pretty much all you need to know, I think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for a lovely anon who has been patiently waiting for any response from me for ages. I'm so sorry anon! I promise I always fill prompts, just VERY slowly.  
> Here's the prompt:  
>  _Considering that you're taking prompts *heart eyes* A while ago I saw a drawing of hannibalssketchbook where Adam, while Nigel is "sleeping", is checking his (how can I put this) "space rocket" (I'm terrible, I know ahaha) Pleeeease ♡♡♡♡_  
>  As I said on Tumblr, I think Hannibal's Sketchbook kinda did the definitive version of that prompt, so here's my take.

          Nigel smiled when he heard the four precise knocks on his door. Adam was home early. His tiny neighbor had been on a date with a pretty piece of trim with a snotty attitude. Sure, Beth wasn’t his speed, but Adam certainly was. 

          Nigel had happily leaped at the opportunity to help Adam practice for his date. They had dinner together, practiced holding hands, tried out different conversation topics. Hell, Nigel even gave Adam a few good lines that usually worked on the girls down at the club. 

          Darko had called him Cyrano de Fucking Bergerac and laughed at Nigel’s pathetic crush. But fuck it, if he could make Adam happy and get a few pretend dates with him, he wasn’t hurting anybody…right?

          “Hi gorgeous, how’d it go with whatsherface?” 

         “Nigel, may I see your penis, please?” Adam walked past Nigel to settle on the sofa, back straight, attention focused on Nigel. “Oh, and her name is Beth.” 

         Nigel blinked. He blinked again. This was incredibly close to the scenario he’d jacked off to last night, but he had been so sure he wasn’t dreaming a minute ago. 

          “Nigel? Nigel, you dropped your beer.”

           Nigel looked down to his feet. There was indeed beer pooling around his boots, but he couldn’t be fucked to move at this moment.

           Suddenly, a soft hand was on Nigel’s face and he was re-directed to the wide blue eyes he thought about every night before he fell asleep.         

          “Nigel? Are you OK? I don’t think it went well with Beth tonight.”               

          Nigel made noise. It was the best he could fucking do.

          “Beth said we wouldn’t be sexually compatible,” Adam continued as he bustled about Nigel’s apartment, returning with paper towels to clean up the mess at Nigel’s feet. “She said she preferred uncircumcised men. I told her I was circumcised and she said that in American protestant men it was a symbol of sexual sadism meant to deny men pleasure when they masturbated. I told her I orgasm regularly when I masturbate, and feel pleasure when my penis is stimulated, but she said that there was a differen-”

          Nigel waved his hands in the air, shaking his head to clear it.

          “So, why do you need to see my cock?”

          Adam cocked his head slightly, brows furrowed. “You’re nearly fifty and grew up in a largely Catholic European nation. Statistically, you’re likely uncircumcised.”

          Adam paused, moving back to his spot on the sofa. “If you’re circumcised it’s OK, you don’t have to show me.”

          “Gorgeous, cut or uncut, that bitch had no right to make you feel bad about your cock.” Nigel sat next to Adam, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to make sure his Adam wasn’t feeling anxious, then maybe go find that Beth bitch and strangle her.

          “Well, I just thought if I examined yours I could understand what the difference would be. Obviously, you have a foreskin, but I’m not sure what kind of difference that would make during sexual acts. Does it feel better during penetration?” Adam frowned, his hands began to tap on his thighs. Nigel recognized the nervous stimming practice and it made him ache. “Perhaps there is a way to make up for my deficiencies? I tried Googling, but there’s a surprising amount of fetish sites that offer no helpful information.”

          Nigel gently took Adam’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. He smiled when he felt Adam relax.

          “Darling, there is nothing wrong with your cock.”

          “How do you know?” Adam challenged. “You’ve never seen it.”

          _Oh Christ, he was going to hell_.

          Nigel swallowed before looking at him with what he hoped was an innocent expression.

           “I could take a look, if you’re concerned, gorgeous.”

           Adam squinted at Nigel’s hand before turning away, his ears flushed pink at the tips.

           “I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

           Nigel dropped Adam’s hand, his heart hammering. “Oh, oh darling, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”          

          “I shouldn’t have asked you. It was wrong.” Adam tried to get up. “I’m making you uncomfortable. I’ll go.” 

          “Stop.” Nigel snatched Adam’s wrist and pulled him back to the cushions. “Darling, why do you think I’m uncomfortable?” 

          Adam shook his head. “This wouldn’t be a good experiment. I need to find an uncircumcised man I’m not attracted to. That’s the only way to properly study the differences. I’m sorry, Nigel. I should go.”

          Nigel shot out his hand, holding up a finger to silently beg Adam to give him a fucking minute. Nigel closed his eyes for a moment and replayed what Adam said. Then he replayed it again, just to be sure. Finally, he opened his eyes. 

          “So…what you’re fucking telling me is… _fuck_ , hold on,” Nigel shook his head. “Ok darling, so here’s what I’m fucking hearing – You’re interested in uncircumcised cock for science, but you’re interested in my cock for personal reasons. Is that…is that what you’re fucking telling me?”

          “I find you sexually arousing,” Adam confirmed with a nod. He was still blushing and his fingers had gone back to their frenetic taps on his thighs. “Harlan said it was ok to be friends with people you found arousing, as long as you didn’t make them uncomfortable. Also, I think it’s a violation of the scientific method to be attracted to your subject. My observations would likely be flawed.” 

          Nigel slid his hand under Adam’s, tangling their fingers together. He brought Adam’s hand to his lips and kissed it reverently. “I’ll tell you what, gorgeous.” Nigel pressed a few quick kisses to Adam’s knuckles. “If you promise me you’re going to be checking out my cock because it makes you hard, and science isn’t involved, I’ll drop trou right now and you can do whatever the fuck you want to it, darling.”

          “You- you don’t mind that I find you sexually arousing?” Adam’s fingers clenched in Nigel’s hand. 

          “Gorgeous, my fucking jeans aren’t tented because of my fucking foreskin, I promise.” 

          Adam smiled. “I wish I had known before I went out with Beth. You’re much better at conversing than she is.”

          “I’ve got a better cock, too.” 

          Adam paused, then huffed a laugh. “You’re teasing.”

          “Just a little, darling,” Nigel used Adam’s hand to reel the younger man closer, until he had to settle his free hand on Nigel’s chest to keep his balance. “So, Adam, what do you think? Want to study me a little closer?” 

          Adam leaned in and took Nigel’s mouth, licking past Nigel’s surprised gasp. Nigel felt Adam cradle the back of his neck with a soft hand, deepening the kiss. Nigel felt the conflicting desire to thank and kill whoever taught Adam to move his tongue that way. When Adam pulled back, he licked his lips and smiled while Nigel struggled to catch his breath. 

          “Gorgeous, do you have mirrors in your pants? Because I can see myself in them.” Adam’s delivery was flat, but he raised his brow just like Nigel taught him.

          Nigel burst out a short, surprised laugh, cupping Adam’s jaw. “Did you just use my own fucking line on me, you little shit?” 

          Adam smiled. “You said it always worked!”

          Nigel leaned back, wriggling a hand between their bodies and popping the button on his jeans. “Well, look at that – it did.” 

          Adam trailed his hand down Nigel’s chest. Nigel froze, watching as Adam’s fingers scratched lightly over his stomach, pausing over his zipper. “May I?”

          “Please. Fuck, please baby.” 

          Adam carefully unzipped Nigel’s fly, biting his lip as he worked it down. With a small gasp, Adam looked up, meeting Nigel’s eyes. “You don’t wear underwear?”

          “No.” Nigel felt drunk. It was all he could do not to dive for the kid and pin him to the couch. “That a problem?”

          “You should probably do laundry more frequently.” Adam pushed at the jeans until Nigel lifted his hips and shimmied out of them. “I’ll come get you when I go to do mine.”          

          “Huh…yeah…fine, gorgeous just, yeah.”           

          Adam leaned down, running a finger along the underside of Nigel’s shaft. “It looks nice, I think the foreskin makes your penis look streamlined.”

          Nigel choked on his tongue. This fucking kid was going to kill him, but damned if he wouldn’t die with a smile on his face.           

          Gently, Adam traced where the wet head poked out before pushing the skin down fully. “I’ve read about this, but it’s very different to see it in person. You’re already so wet.”          

          “A-Adam, darling.”           

          Adam looked up, eyes worried. “Oh, does that not feel good?”          

          Nigel’s mouth felt dry, his hips started thrusting up into Adam’s slack fingers. “M-more, gorgeous, please.”          

          Adam grinned and wrapped his hand around Nigel’s cock. He watched, fascinated as each pump moved the foreskin up and down. “This does feel a little different than when I use my hands on myself.”          

          Adam paused, licking his hand, before resuming his attentions. Nigel’s head fell back to the sofa, he couldn’t possibly hold it up anymore. “I always think this feels better when my hand is wet, don’t you?”          

          Nigel moaned and grabbed for Adam, snagging his fingers into the kid’s hair and dragging him up for a sloppy kiss. “I’m fucking close, gorgeous.”          

          Adam kissed him again, plundering Nigel’s mouth before leaning back and redoubling his efforts. Using his free hand, Adam cupped Nigel’s balls, rolling them between his fingers lightly before giving them a gentle tug. Nigel came with a cry, hips shoving into Adam’s hand as his back arched.           

          When Nigel’s brain allowed him to move, Nigel lurched his head forward and watched as Adam tried to clean them both up with a pocket packet of tissues. Adam looked up, a little frown on his face. “I think foreskin might make this messier.”           

          Nigel tilted his head, taking in Adam’s badly tented pants. “You ever been blown in the shower, gorgeous?”          

          Adam shook his head. “No, but I do enjoy masturbating there.”          

          Nigel kicked his jeans off and moved to his feet. “Well, then, darling, looks like we have your next fucking scientific experiment.”           

          “What?”          

          Adam let out a little yelp when Nigel threw him over his shoulder, marching bare-assed toward the shower, his dog shirt flapping in Adam’s face.

* * *

         

          “I’m really fucking glad you wanted to see my cock tonight, gorgeous.” Nigel adjusted Adam until he was laying across his chest. “Remind me to write Becky a thank you note.”          

          “Her name is Beth,” Adam corrected, yawning. He settled back on Nigel’s chest with a smile. “I’m glad I asked too. And I’m glad Darko turned me down.”          

          “What?” Nigel tried to keep his voice steady, but it was difficult when he was imagining ways to snap his best friend’s neck.           

          “Darko. I saw him in the stairwell as I was coming home. I asked him first, since I’m not attracted to him. I thought it would be more clinical and helpful to my query.” Adam lifted his head to smile at Nigel. “But he said I should go ask you.”          

          Nigel nodded, letting Adam nuzzle back into his chest. When the boy’s breathing evened out, Nigel reached for his phone. One unread text message flashed on the screen:           

> **Darko 9:45PM**             
>  _You owe me so fucking big, fucker._          

          Nigel smiled, deleting the text and wrapping his arms back around Adam. 


End file.
